An Act of Friendship
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: Otis is sleeping over at Olympia's house for the night, when he hears tapping. He goes downstairs and finds Olympia still up...but why? No shipping, just fluff.


**A/N: I have sinned, and made fluff. Too much fluff.**

 **Anyhow, this was inspired by a Wild Kratts one-shot I read called "Sweet Dreams" by a good friend of mine and a fellow Kranatic. So I took that idea and made it into a small Odd Squad one-shot (which is the second one-shot I've written since joining here - yeesh).**

 **While you think this may contain shipping, it's not. It's only simple friendship fluff. Because who doesn't like friendship fluff? (And people who know me well know shipping makes me extremely uncomfortable.) Enjoy!**

 **Of course, I do not own Odd Squad, the characters, or the companies that make the show, however much I wish I did.**

* * *

Stars danced in the sky - the forget-me-nots of angels. The moon was a bright round sphere, glancing down at the world from its imaginary perch high in the sky.

Inside a large brick house, sitting on a silent, streetlight-lit street, were two kids, one having a different personality than the other. One was a sandy-haired boy wearing pajamas with dogs on them, sleeping in a green sleeping bag on the lush brown carpet that covered the floor. He was on his stomach, his breathing soft, almost inaudible.

The other one? A red-haired girl with red glasses, a positive attitude, and a smile that could split the Earth into two. Like the boy, she was supposed to be in bed. But she had something she needed to do.

The boy awoke to the sound of tapping. At first, he tried to ignore it, and went back to sleep. But even sleep proved difficult after a while. He grumbled to himself, stretched out his body, and headed downstairs, to where he found the girl wearing a long pink sleepwear dress, sitting in her chair, staring at her laptop screen, typing furiously. "Olympia?" he asked, yawning. "What are you doing? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"N-no, it's okay...Otis. The Centigurps are just rolling around...the playgym." The words came as though the girl, Olympia, had been chugging (root) beer - all slurred and nonsensical.

Otis had a suspicious look on his face, and topped it off with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"They...no, wait, the Taggles turned pinky-bluish...and then... turned into pegasuses..."

"Olympia...why don't you head to bed? It's late." He hesitated, then after a few moments, slowly walked over to her and touched her shoulder. The movement made her jump up a little out of her chair in surprise.

"Otis, I can't. I have a lot to do. Ms. O wanted me to type up this paper on the creatures of Odd Squad for new agents to look over, then I have to mark my calendar and clear my schedule for the Fun Day festival being held, and after that, I need to feed the late-night ducks, then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't possibly do all that." Otis remarked, shuddering at the mention of ducks. _Those dirty, greedy...THINGS._ He hated them to no end. But the ducks were merely a petty thing to worry about - Olympia needed more help. "Not tonight."

"Seriously, Otis. I'm fine. I've been...at it..." She yawned, and her head began to droop. "...this long..."

His eyes widened. "This long?! How long have you been doing this for?!"

"Murrr...ohhh, a day or two...what day is it even?" Otis went to get Olympia's calendar, sitting on the couch. He brought it back to her and showed her the date - May 16th. She had to squint just to see the months and the day numbers. "Since when is Mayshowers a month?"

"It isn't." he replied flatly. At this point Otis just wanted to go back to bed, but he knew if he let Olympia go on like this, there would be a hefty price to pay at Odd Squad tomorrow - in the form of a very, very upset Ms. O.

"Oh..." She blinked at Otis, her expression blank as though she thought she were talking to a stranger, and then promptly turned back around and began typing again. The boy sighed. There was no way he was going to get Olympia into bed and off to sleep - not with these work priorities that, while they were not at the top of Otis's list, were at the top of Olympia's. He thought and thought, until his head perked up and a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Hey, have you been saving your work periodically?"

Now it was Olympia's turn to have her eyes widened. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me, partner." She clicked the "save" icon on the upper left...and then went right back to typing.

Otis had had it. He pressed the "shut down" button on the laptop, and after a few seconds, the screen turned black.

"Hey...what happened...?" Olympia stared at the screen, then looked around, wondering how in the name of odd it got so dark.

"You need sleep, partner. We have to get to Odd Squad in the morning. You can bring your laptop with you and do your thing then."

"B-b-but...I-"

"No buts, no cuts, and no coconuts." He shook his head, quoting a line from Ms. O. "I don't want to be dragging a snoring partner on my shoulders all day while we're out solving cases."

Olympia opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it. She was so tired, she didn't even process she was picked up.

Otis, contrary to every one of his beliefs, was carrying her bridal style, up the stairs into her room. He nudged open the door, feeling Olympia's steady breathing and hearing her murmur something about a case of lobster-itis. He reminisced - back to when he first joined, three months ago. Olympia had been so excited to be promoted early and assigned to him, but it ended as quickly as it started when she gave up hope because she couldn't solve the case of the floaters. Luckily, after saving Ms. O from floating up into the sky thanks to Party Pam's sandwich, he had explained to her the importance of teamwork and asking for help. And now, here he was, holding a sleeping Olympia. She wrapped her arms around him as he slept, as though she was hugging him, which he took with a warm smile. Good, that meant she was asleep.

He set her down in her canopy bed, pulling the sheets up over her before taking her glasses off and setting them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Part of him was saying, nope, don't do it, too creepy. But Otis pushed those thoughts away. This was a friend being thoughtful, not an act of love. He had no romantic feelings for Olympia, and never would.

And speaking of...she turned onto her side, moaning in exhaustion.

Otis had been about to leave when he noticed something clutched tightly in her grip. He moved silently towards her bed, and noticed it was a stuffed leopard. He couldn't help but look at the tag, which was marked in bold black Sharpie text: **FLUFFY.** _Huh, funny. I didn't know Olympia had stuffed animals. Maybe this is from when she was little, and it holds some sentimental value to her._

 _Like my Mr. Chewy._ But that was a story for another time. He had forgotten about Mr. Chewy years ago, and he wasn't keen on remembering the toy now.

He saw her eyes twitch in R.E.M sleep, and the smile remained on his face.

"Good night, partner. See you in the morning." he murmured, before climbing back into his own sleeping bag and falling into a restful slumber.

Whatever Olympia had to do could wait until the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: This took me three days to complete, because of no laptop and busy schedule - RIP me XD.  
**


End file.
